beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta'
is a Balance Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released in Japan on November 17th, 2018 for 5184円 as a part of the Cho-Z Customize Set. It is the evolution of Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta. Energy Layer - Cho-Z Spriggan Forge Disc - 0 Disc Frame - Wall Performance Tip - Zeta' Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy Bey b128 1 72.jpg|B-128 Info on Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar 22.png BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Cho-Z Kakusei (RS).png BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Cho-Z Kakusei (LS).png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' vs Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' vs Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension 2.png BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' shattered.png|Cho-Z Spriggan destroyed Manga Control Art BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Beyblade.png BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Beyblade 2.png BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' avatar.png|Cho-Z Spriggan's avatar in the anime. (Japanese Website) BBC Cho-Z Spriggan 0Wall Zeta' Avatar.png|Cho-Z Spriggan's avatar in the anime. (English Website) Trivia * Like its predecessors Storm Spriggan Knuckle Unite, Legend Spriggan 7 Merge, and Spriggan Requiem 0 Zeta, Cho-Z Spriggan's name is based on the word "Super" in Japanese, the letter "Z", and Spriggan, a legendary spirit-based creature from Cornish fairy lore. * Its avatar is an amalgamation of the avatars of Storm Spriggan, Legend Spriggan, and Spriggan Requiem: ** Full body armor like Legend Spriggan/Spriggan Requiem's, but colored metallic-orange like Storm Spriggan. ** Demonic wings with armored phalange and dark-red patagia, like Legend Spriggan/Spriggan Requiem's. ** A long tail with spikes, like Storm Spriggan's. ** Hulking appearance like Storm Spriggan's. ** Bears the iconic Spriggan crest on the chest, like Storm Spriggan/Legend Spriggan/Spriggan Requiem's. ** And wields an axe-style halberd like Legend Spriggan/Spriggan Requiem, which also bears the crest. * Cho-Z Spriggan's avatar has a scar over the right eye that mirrors the scar Shu received from Lui in an earlier match before the ''Beyblade Burst anime began. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Dual Spin Beyblades Category:Merchandise